Episode 468: Down the Soda Hole
"Down the Soda Hole" was originally released July 15, 2019. Description According to our editing software, this one is about 55 minutes long. Which is strange, because while we were recording in the Standing Energy Time Dilation Plane, it seemed a whole lot longer than that. Suggested talking points: Standing Energy, Joe vs. Unassigned Carbon, Jelly Bean Pouch, Secret Donuts, Unfireable (w/Guestpert Laura Kate Dale!), A Hospital for Humans and Birds Outline 0:45 - Intro. Everyone has Standing Energy and True Voices. 5:00 - This past Christmas, I bought my parents a DVD of Joe vs. the Volcano. It was the movie they saw on their first date. I wound up buying them a few other things and didn't give them the DVD and decided to save it for their anniversary, even more special. I'm now realizing that I've never given them an anniversary gift as long as I've been alive, so now I'm not sure if this is an awkward idea, especially since I don't know if this year is a big milestone for their marriage or not. I'm considering just waiting until Christmas again to give it to them, especially since the DVD is already wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper from this past December. How do I give my parents this Tom Hanks DVD naturally? - Pensive about Parents' Present in Pennsylvania 11:27 - Y - Sent in by Graham Roebuck, from Yahoo Answers user Giuseppe, who asks: If you had a kangaroo pouch what would you mainly put in it? 11:53 - Justin detours from the Yahoo to discuss John Patrick Shanley's Twitter account. 20:09 - Starting last year, I work a seasonal job in the fall. I work in the kitchen area, where we serve plain, sugared, and glazed donuts. One day while working, a fellow employee interrupted me while I was telling a customer that we did not serve powdered donuts, saying that it was like a secret menu item. She went in the back and came back with two powdered donuts. I had never seen an employee do that before, I never saw anyone do it again. Brothers, what do I do if a customer asks me for a powdered donut? Do I go in the back and attempt to make a powdered donut? - Do Not Donut 27:39 - MZ - Sponsored by StitchFix, Honey. Advertisement for Stop Podcasting Yourself. 31:40 - I work for a large retailer in Cincinnati, and back in November, I was promoted to assistant store manager. I went through training and started in a new store. I've been working in the new store for the past five months. Today I received an email that said they reviewed my application and decided to pursue other candidates. Did I just passive/aggressively get fired? - Should I Go To Work Tomorrow? 32:26 - Guestspert Laura Kate Dale pops in to give advice on the firing question. 40:15 - Y - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Ronnie, who asks: Was this woman at the vet's, rude? Took my cat for his usual injections and when I get there this woman was sat in the waiting room with her two dogs. She looked at my cat in his carrier and said to her dogs "There you go boys, some nice lunch for you." 49:50 - Housekeeping 53:20 - FY - Sent in by Madeline, from Yahoo Answers user Darth Beaver, who asks: I went to my first ballet last night, what is with all the ladies toe dancing, why don't they just hire taller women? Category:Episodes Category:Guestsperts Category:Graham Roebuck Category:Merit Palmer